vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kokoro Awane
|-|Kokoro Awane= |-|Doppel Pamela= Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, likely higher as Doppel Pamela Name: Kokoro Awane, Doppel Pamela Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: 15 (Revealed alongside her height in the first volume of Magia Archive) Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Restraint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (All types), Immortality (Type 2, 6, and 7), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid-level), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Transformation, Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger when critically damaged, her memoria also increases durability when critically injured), Portal Creation, Pain Inhibition, Power Bestowal, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the usage of magic and curses from faraway), Fusionism, Awakened Power, Statistics Reduction via Discrete Bullet, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation (Has the power to create quakes using her Tonfas). Via Memoria: Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency and Durability). Resistant to the following: Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. As Doppel Pamela: Explosion Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0). Attack Potency: Small City Class (Capable of taking on the witches in Kamihara City, who should be far above fodder witches of Mitakihara like Oktavia), likely higher as Doppel Pamela (Attacks with blunt strikes against enemies by spinning rapidly and ramming towards them.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Even the slowest magical girl is Massively Hypersonic.) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Has to lift two pile drivers, one with each arm) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely higher as Doppel Pamela Durability: At least City level (Was considered more of a tank than an offensive fighter in-game, managed to tank several hits from Suzune Amano in the beginning of Cross Connection who noticeably attacks straight for the soul gem with the intent of shattering them.), likely higher as Doppel Pamela. Stamina: At least Very High, likely Superhuman. Likely Limitless as a Doppel Witch. Range: Extended Melee normally, and expands several meters to hundreds of meters with Earth Manipulation. Her soul gem possesses her body up to a hundred meters. At least several hundred meters with Discreet Bullet. Likely several kilometers as Doppel Pamela. Standard Equipment: Pile Driver Tonfas Intelligence: Unknown, at least Average (Played a part in outsmarting Suzune Amano, though most of the feat's credit belongs to Nanaka Tokiwa.) Weaknesses: Destroying her Soul Gem would kill her immediately, her Doppel Pamela transformation only last for a brief moment. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Kokoro's and Doppel Pamela's Abilities= * Connect: A Puella Magi's ability to bestow other magical girls abilities in the midst of combat. ** I Won't Hide My Feelings Anymore: Reduces damage considerably and guarantees a counter attack, whatever that means outside of game mechanics. * Memoria: Some abilities created through the crystallized memories of magical girls, it is unknown when exactly these came to be. ** An Average Day: Passively increases her durability. ** Perfectly Imbalanced: Passively increases her attack potency while she is undamaged. ** The Power to Protect Who You Love: Reduces damage and increases durability, further increases durability once Koroko is heavily damaged. ** The Scenery Emerging Behind My Eyelids: Heavily reduces damage dealt to Kokoro. ** An Unexpected Reaction: Increases the attack potency as Doppel Pamela and of Discreet Bullet. * Discreet Bullet/Surging Release: Charges her pile drivers with electricty to cause massive electric shockwaves on the ground. Then, she fires herself into the air to crash into the ground covered with a massive surge of electricity. The resulting effect is an increase in chance of counter attacking and reducing damage dealt. |-|Basic Magical Girl and Doppel Witch Abilities= * Weapon Creation: Most Puella Magi are capable of creating weapons out of thin air using their magic. While most select specific weapons, some with a heightened mastery of their abilities can create different weapons with their own minor capabilities. ** Telekinesis: On top of creating weapons, they can also control their weapons in the air and with no limit to how much at a time. The same applies to many weapons that they have enhanced. * Puella Magi Physiology: Because their bodies no longer harbor a soul, they effectively act like flesh puppets that have no real impact on the 'essence' of a magical girl. According to several interviews and in-series showings, a magical girl can have all their blood drained from their body and still fight with little impairment, or have their head torn off or shot through and still walk just fine. ** Fusionism: When two opposing magical abilities (Like Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation) or opposing main abilities (Like a magical girl who wished for Creation and another who wished for Existence Erasure) combine their attacks, the result is an attack the multiplies in power. In addition, if two soul gems were to harbor the same body, the result can be them swapping control or fusing into one magical girl, albeit temporarily. ** Extrasensory Perception: Magical Girls were shown to be capable of detecting despair and magic from within their cities as well as being able to telepathically communicate with one another. As of Magia Record, it is shown that their abilities extend well into other cities and is not limited to emotions or magic. ** Doppel Witch Transformation: In the light of a new miracle, magical girls have now gained the ability to become a half-witch whenever their soul gem reaches maximum corruption, resulting in a Doppel Witch. Unlike normal witches, both the witch and the magical girl are in control of their respective bodies and in a short time will revert back into a magical girl. However, older magical girls have been stated to keep traits of their Doppel form even after reverting, and the same for magical girls who use the transformation for too long. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Tier 7 Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Curse Users Category:Summoners Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Humans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Witches Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Stone Walls